Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antistatic compositions, especially antistatic compositions employed as coating agents for flat fibrous articles such as carpets, furniture fabrics and furnishing fabrics to improve their fitness for use. More especially this invention relates to a process for rendering such flat fibrous articles free of a tendency to build up static electricity. This invention is particularly directed to novel amine salts of polymeric acids employed in the antistatic composition of the invention.